Darkness Consumes
by SilentWolf1428
Summary: I am a fan of Freddy, aren't we all? Freddy will stop at nothing, and Kura just spirals with it. What will this lead up to? We just may never know. M for Language, Foul language, etc. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

  
Authors Note: I do have a Beta reader so with time I will hope to improve some very few mistakes I make. I suddenly had an urge to start writing fanfiction to build a base to start from. I want to write a free write story soon, so this in a sense, is my practice on writing stories. I do ask a favor for those of you who read. Please, don't flame. I would gladly accept constructive critism. I need that more than anything. This story I am just writing in my own way and I want it to be weird or a bit of what we read every now and then. My plan for this story is to just go with the flow. Maybe with time it'll get better. I plan to start slow. Thank you!  
I do not own Freddy Krueger. We all know who has copywrite!  
P.S. The character is not be just because it is in First person. Just in Kura's POV and sooner or later Freddy's. 

**Prologue**

It was raining as I sat up within my bed. Silence was deafening but I heard the droplets on the roof, the way the rain drops splashed against the window. I shivered, slowly my eyes adjusting, while my senses were becoming more acute. I hated the feeling of being woken up by something that I did not know. A knot was forming within the pit of my stomach, urging me to move. Something was not right.

Ever so slowly a pale foot was placed upon the cold hard wood floor, a soft creak from the old springs in the mattress echoed in the room. I flinched. 'Damnit. I know I should not have done that.' Waiting silently I heard nothing throughout the house except the dull rain pattering away at the house.

Slowly I crept out of my bed fully, standing in front of my full length mirror. I glanced at my reflection. To me it was nothing. I was 5'3, skinny with soft curves, black hair that reached my tailbone, my eyes an odd mix, my lips soft but not too full. I noticed my skin was pale and sighed, I looked irritated. I was irritated.

That's when I heard it. I heard the soft hiss of what seemed to be a pipe. Slowly I moved to my bedroom door and opened it with the most caution a person could muster. When the door swung open my eyes probably almost popped out of my head, I whispered, "You've got to be kidding me. This is not happening." Before me was the boiler room. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Rather Cliche of me but I'm just writing as I go. So sooner or later these over used ideas and all will add up somewhere! So many twists to come! Do enjoy. If anything seems off or any mistakes me tell me in comments I'll try and fix them! And once again I do not own Freddy Krueger! He is property of his rightful owner.

Another quick note! These signify thoughts! 'Oh geeze' and of course these for speaking "Hello." And side notes in the story I guess will be () Thank you!

**It Begins**

I awoke with a start, jerking up and looking around. My eyes narrowed, I glanced to the clock to see it was on 2:45 a.m. I listened around and only heard the soft snores of my father and the soft clearing of my mother's throat in her sleep, 'I still doubt that. Maybe I shouldn't eat snacks before bed.'

Well, I figured since I was awake already why not just hang about. Slowly, I got up and adjusted my skull silky boxers, even if I was a girl a soft tank top and silky boxers were comfortable and the right thing for me, and I didn't mind lounging about in my computer chair in them either. "Well, probably some moron will be on."

The ever slow process and clang of dial up rang softly in my ears, an exasperated sigh escaped my lips, 'It'll never go faster. Ah well.' As soon as a bubble popped up saying I was connected I wasted no time in joining my favorite site "Hell Chat" It was a good site for people who went through hell…or just felt like being in hell. Plus, it had it's bonus of some pretty strange people every now and then. Who would of guessed the way teens rave over so much anymore that Hell Chat would be the new thing to be on.

TwistedMind748 Has Signed into Chat Hell2857398200

While watching people type away about countless bullcrap I searched the web, having nothing else to do. Every movie I owned I have seen hundreds of times, and all my books I have read. Suddenly I received this very odd IM, by someone named DarknessConsumes….Strange….

DarknessConsumes: Hello, little girl. Enjoying your thoughts?  
TwistedMind748: What the- Who the hell are you?  
DarknessConsumes: A little watcher. Pleasant…Nightmares!

DarknessConsumes has logged out of Chat Hell2857398200

With this sick feeling quickly I signed off myself. "What the fuck was that all about!" I practically yelled and remembered my parents were just down the hall. Quickly in panic I hushed and listened but still they slept. I heard my mother turn over half asleep from my yell and clear her throat before falling silent, 'Phew…' Ok, that was it. I had enough. Time for some sleep so I wasn't a complete zombie for tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Same thing as always! Freddy is not mine. I'm sorry these notes are Completely moronic. I just wrote four chapters and them uploaded them.

**Accepting  
**  
I was up again and when I glanced at the clock ironically it said 2:45 a.m. "What the hell is going on!?" this time I feared no yelling. I didn't hear my parents down the hall; I thought logically, 'Ok this is becoming some mind game I must be playing on myself. Why? Why is this happening? Ok, think…think. I know this seems like that Nightmare on Elm Street jazz but I don't even live remotely in that state or on that street. For god sakes I live in an entirely different state and on a street not even related to Elm Street. I live on Winding Drive.' Through my reverie I heard a creak this time around.

Without hesitation this time I got up and moved to my door, throwing it open, I expected to see the Boiler Room. Frowning I was standing in my hall way, but I heard the creak again. Slowly I crept down the hall with the lightest foot steps my bare feet could make. It was easy until the old wood flooring would creak as well. 'Damnit!' I knew better, I didn't want my attacker to know I was up and about and aware. Though, I think at this point any of us can tell I screwed that up.

Down the hall, down the stairs, into the kitchen I crept forward and jerked back when I saw a shadow. When I blinked it was gone. I felt like I was some dumb bimbo making the wrong moves in a horror movie. I checked in my mind right then and there I would _try_ not to do anything too entirely dumb. That didn't last though, with 2.5 seconds I jumped out of my wits and screamed when someone said "Boo" in my ear. I gulped in air and whipped around.

'Hold the phone! This guy looks familiar' right about now my minds screaming at me. This man who stood before me was about 6', unwordly blue eyes, blonde hair, a devilish smirk, and an evil glint in his eyes. To be honest for the moment it chilled me to the bone. "Who the hell are you?"

He slowly advanced and I slowly backed up. He had this feline grace as he moved stealthily forward and then leaned against the counter. I narrowed my eyes keeping myself close to the doorway, 'What the hell? This is...' He was staring and had this knowing gleam in his eyes, as if he could read my thoughts. Creepily enough his voice came out gruffly yet smooth and he said something that brought that chill through my bones earlier tonight, "Enjoying your thoughts?"

I stared and actually became annoyed, I hated when things never made sense. God damnit I truly didn't! "Yes, I am. I am enjoying it all. From that look of yours I can see you do too!"

"Of course I do. So predictable..."  
"Predictable?! Hey, would you like a drink?"  
"What?" He said taken aback a moment. If there was anything I enjoyed it was messing with people while they messed with me. For some reason my instinct was to do what I had too. So I turned and started getting a glass of water, staring out into the dreary morning darkness while drinking water.

A dark chuckle sounded behind me and I was about to turn. I spluttered and coughed violently, gagging as I stared into my glass. It wasn't water, it was blood. "Fucking gros- Ahg" I couldn't stop myself. The bitter metalic taste, that seemed rotten within the blood as if it sat too long and even a vampire wouldn't touch it, like it was poison, it made me vomit. Good thing the sink was near by.

All he did was laugh...as I violently shuddered and quickly rinsed my mouth making sure it would not change. It didn't...

He had my hair though, pressing up behind but this time there were blades pressed into my stomach, he was holding me in a death grip from behind, I could see that his skin was burnt. My last thought before I woke up...'Holy Christ...it truly is Freddy Krueger.'


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own Freddy. I also hope you are enjoying the story some way or another so far! Thanks for the paitence! Soon to update the next chapter!

**Welcome To My Hell**

When I awoke it was 8 a.m. I groaned and rolled over. God my stomach hurt. I felt the bed give way and I hit the floor with a thud, groaning I felt my stomach lurch. I ran fast into my bathroom, letting up…blood? Oh geeze, that nasty vile taste was in my mouth. Disgusting, I truly drank it.

I leaned up and moved against the counter, I was paler than usual and my eyes had dark rings under them. "God this sucks! Ow!" My hands flew to my lips, I winced. I had dry blood upon my lips and they crusted together a tiny bit, rough and uncomfortable. Sighing, I stripped of my clothes and turned on the hot water, groaning as my muscles protested. I started with my hair, shampooing and conditioner, then I was soaping and scrubbing my body. I noticed these four bruises, like they were pinch marks, "No..." It was more out of disbelief than anything.

When I finished with my shower I was up and ready. I moved down the stairs and greeted my mother and father, "Morning sweetheart."  
"Morning."  
"You look like you haven't slept," my mother said.  
"I didn't, mom. I had a rough time. Just tossing and turning the whole night."  
"Well, are you still ready for today, kiddo?" My father ruffled my hair as he was in a good mood. We were going to this car show so of course my dad would be happy. He wasn't stuck shopping with us girls or doing something that my mother wanted. Finally, he was doing his thing. "I'm all ready, dad!" I really was. I loved cars, especially older ones.  
"Kura, eat your breakfast quickly, alright?"  
"Ok, Dad!"

We were in the car, on our way. It would take about 30-45 minutes until we reached the car show. My earphones were in, and I blasted Scorpions. One of my favorite songs came on Holiday and I was just getting into it when I started to nod off.

As the lyrics drifted slowly upon a wave length inside my brain I dreamt softly of a beach and crystal blue water. My eyes slowly traveled downward to see that my skin was tanning, I was in a black tankini and my feet were imprinting into the sand. Every step I took forward towards the crystal blue waters, my feet caressed the sand. I smiled when my feet sunk into the damp sand that seemed compacted together and smuged when you would move, 'Ah this is bliss!' I thought.

My eyes brightened by watching the water, I mused on how the water slowly crept to the shore and onto the sand, yet the ocean itself greedily tugged it back as if it could not be able to go any further. Enoughs, enough I stepped into that cool clear blue water and just kept sinking more and more. Clasping my hands together I lunged forward and glided into the water, coming up and gathering air into my lungs. This was tranquility.

Within one minute the sunny blue sky grew dark and stormy and the water became cool and dark as well. I felt something slowly curl and slither around my ankle, I gasped then squealed being tugged under. These eels were tugging me under and I watched bubbles spread from my mouth and rise to the surface. Everything went black; I was floating in a dark obyss before gravity kicked in slowly dropping...I saw this red pool below me in the light. Before I could find out what it was I woke up.

I gasped and my mother looked back at me in concern, my father asked softly yet loudly if I was alright. I just nodded and explained I had a weird dream. I glanced at my skin, 'Woah...I got a little tan.'

Arriving at the Car Show my father and I wasted no time in hopping out of the car. I moved ahead of my mother and father as they walked side by side. I was too busy being wide eyed and staring at all the mouthwatering vehicals I ever loved. The cars I valued most were a few Chevrolette Corvettes dating from 1963 to 1987, Monte Carlos, Pontiac GTO's, Firebird's, Shelby Mustang GT500, Shelby AC Cobra, and some porches or even older models. Really hot vehicals if you ask me or my father.

At night we went to the stands and watched these cars have burnout contests, how much bigger the flame they could make from their exaughst or them racing around the track. We called it a day by 11 p.m. On our way home I took no chances of going to sleep. I was trying to stay awake for the duration of the ride. Once we were home I bolted inside and grabbed a water bottle and moved into my room. I watched Gone In 60 Seconds falling asleep to the sweet purr of the Shelby Mustang GT500.

I woke up, it seemed to be the early morning but my clock only said 12:20 a.m. Hm, twenty minutes after I fell asleep.As soon as I got out of bed I was in this park. I found myself watching Fred, he was human again. He was sitting under a tree on a park bench, seeming to be waiting. I crept forward and he looked up, those blue eyes piercing. He smirked and I just stared sitting down on the bench directly across from him. "I know who you are. Why are you doing this?"  
"Time will tell won't it, Princess," he replied smoothly.  
"How come I get the feeling time is not a complete option for me down the road?" My reply was sarcastic. He only chuckled in response.  
"I'll make use of you one way or another, piggy. You'll be hanging on a hook from your skin and I'll be the one you beg mercy too. Mercy, for me to release you from this hell."  
"I won't beg mercy to you at all."  
"Welcome to my hell." He dissappeared again and the world slowly melted away and I lay awake in my bed, wondering just what the hell was going to come of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: The usual babble. Freddy goes to his rightful owner. I just hope you're enjoying the story so far! Hope to get some comments! Thank you if you read this far! I appreciate it!

**To Gain An Unwanted Master**

A week went by and still I had no dreams. I was completely happy to be getting back into my sleep cycle. At the moment I sat at my vanity brushing my hair, long elegant strokes making sure there were no knots. My mother and father had finally backed off, now that there was no darkness under my eyes. It seemed I was giving off a healthier glow, as they had said to me.

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned forward, I was staring into my eyes as a stranger would do, 'What do I see? I see…me. I see the color of my eyes.' Another voice inside my head, mainly my muse, my voice in the time of need sounded out strongly, ''No, no, no, no! Look deeper than that.'' I took another deep breath, but before I could think what I saw there was a knock on my door, "Enter!"

My mom walked in holding a box of old clothes that was once hers, "Here honey. I found these in the attic. I thought you might like some of these things. Don't fret, Kura they actually will work for this day and age. They won't look old and gross." I couldn't help it, I started laughing and she chuckled too.

My mother and I sat down on the carpet and started to go through her old things. Wow, she had some pretty awesome things, "I take it you were the punkish kind mom?"  
"Well, if you can call it that. The rocker most say. I just considered it being myself. Some things are classy like this nice elegant shirt and pair of stretchy bellbottoms," she replied, holding them up."  
"OH! Awesome!" I held up this really awesome long black tank top night gown. It was a nice soft fabric. The kind that is worn in and not too stiff and not too thick. Just right, is what I considered it and I grinned widely seeing a gothic-like rose on the chest, 'Definitely wearing this tonight!'  
"Hope you like them, sweetie!" My mum chimed in as she stood up, she had things to attend to around the house.  
'Thank you, mum!" I hugged her firmly, and when she walked out of the room I narrowed my eyes, 'Her stomach seemed rounder...Oh geeze.'

Well it didn't take long. The very next day my parents announced that they were expecting. For once I didn't feel upset about it. I actually was rooting it on. We needed a little kid in this family. I just didn't know what would come if it. Within 10 months I would know for sure.

I definitely called it a day after all the celebrating. At 11:00 I placed on that nightgown that I couldn't wear last night, my mother made me wash it. I climbed into bed and under my comfy fluffy blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to find myself laying on dead grass. I sighed and slowly rose to my feet. I was looking around and everything seemed to be dead. I was laying right next to a road which seemed old and unused, cracked to pieces. My eyes slowly widened and I took in _all _of my surroundings. The grass was dead, and in spots it almost looked so dead it was black, the trees were black and the leaves...well, there were none. The bushes were bare and the air seemed stale, even the breeze was not fresh. Slowly my bare feet moved over the dead earth, even the damned dirt seemed deader than what it already is. I saw a very old broken down park, which was quiet large, I moved over and sat on a rusted swing, it was the only one that didn't seem broken. I pushed myself to swing back and forth, creeks sounding into this deadened world.

Before I knew it I felt a hand pushing me liesurely. I leaned my head back to see it was Freddy, this time he was burnt. He was using his good hand. I admired his attire. A matty old grey shirt undera long black leather trenchcoat, black jeans and old boots. I stopped the swing and stood up, looking at him through the swing and stepped around it, showing him I was not going to back down this time. He smirked again and leans forward, tongue flicking out and licking my cheek. I just glared at him and he chuckled darkly.  
"Are enjoying my hell, Princess?"  
I looked around, "So this is what you were talking about. Desolute. Completely baren."  
Slowly he moved closer and growled in my ear. I backed up nervously, he only followed suit, I fell over and old slide and grunted rubbing my bum, "Damnit!" I just looked up and just kept talking, keeping busy while getting up, "So you are just destined to rot here for a long time. Like...a limbo."  
At this moment, I could see the malice in his eyes, his face contorted and he grinned so wide his white but slightly yellowish teeth were perfectly in my vision, " Me, princess? No, the both of us. This is _our_ hell." He started to cackle insanely. My eyes wide with horror and he took in my fear, my confusement, pausing to lean forward with an arm bent out in front of him, blades close together, "Such pretty eyes! Normally I would cut them out of your skull and store them away but I'll be seeing them quite often."

My heart was pounding through my chest, I felt my breath becoming heavy, chest heaving up and down. I think I was having a panic attack, 'Oh god no...what?!'  
"WHAT?!" He had me in such a whirl of confusement an-  
"Yes, Princess!!!!" He stuck out his clawed hand and suddenly it went right through me. He seemed to be searching, no blood fell from my chest. His hand clenched and suddenly he wripped it out and he held a white glow. I gasped and felt something gone! He placed it somewhere, I was too shocked to find out.  
"Got your soul, pigglet! It's you and me...Damned." I threw my head back staring at him. He was leaning down and I suddenly screamed. I woke up, tears streaming down my face.

I moved over to my desk and opened up a black leather bound book which I never had in my life, with real silver edges. This moment in my life to me it made sense that I had this. It was a journal. A journal I was to fill in to my holder, my master. The one who held me within his binds and the only one who can free me. With a fine silver quill pen I placed the date in the corner _August 29, 1998 Today is the day I died, Today is the day I was reborn souless._ I closed it and placed the book and pen in the drawer. I sat before my mirror and frowned. I now was in my own purgatory.


End file.
